Au fond des yeux
by PetitBout
Summary: Les regards ne sauraient mentir. Et c'est quelque chose que Harry a apprit depuis bien longtemps. Alors, lorsqu'un jour, il se retrouve confronté à Severus Rogue qui lui affirme, les yeux dans les yeux, que tout ce qu'il connait ne réside qu'en un mensonge, Harry ne sait plus quoi penser.
1. Prologue

Les regards ne sauraient mentir. Et c'est quelque chose que Harry a apprit depuis bien longtemps. Alors, lorsqu'un jour, il se retrouve confronté à Severus Rogue qui lui affirme, les yeux dans les yeux, que tout ce qu'il connait ne réside qu'en un mensonge, Harry ne sait plus quoi penser.

Bonjour à tous, comment vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, issus de l'imagination de JK Rowling.  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec. Bonne lecture à tous (j'espère).

* * *

**Prologue**

L'homme s'approcha de la maison de Godric's Hollow d'un pas qu'il tentait de maîtriser, vérifiant constamment que sa capuche lui cachait suffisamment le visage. Geste qui pouvait sembler bien dérisoire du fait de l'obscurité apportée par la nuit.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. L'excitation se lisait dans son regard sombre alors qu'il s'empressait de frapper à la porte. Il entendit des pas précipités derrière et une voix sourde crier quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Et bien, tu en as pris du temps. »

L'homme qui avait ouvert la porte prit un air narquois et croisa les bras. Il laissa son regard parcourir de bas en haut son visiteur alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lancer une remarque acerbe.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus pressé que cela, continua le propriétaire de la maison.

-Bonsoir James. »

Ledit appelé éclata de rire face à l'agacement qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Puis il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Ne reste pas dehors, dit-il. Sirius est en chemin, nous avons peu de temps. »

Le visiteur acquiesça et entra. Il laissa tomber sa capuche et d'un mouvement d'épaule ôta sa cape. James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la lança sur le porte manteau. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, les mettant un instant en arrière avant que des mèches ne retombent sur son front. Son regard marron détailla l'entrée avant de se poser sur James. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui désigna l'escalier.

« Lily est en haut avec notre fils. »

Il acquiesça et, alors que James partait vers le salon, entreprit de monter les marches qui le séparait de l'étage. Il était fébrile, impatient. Il voulait tellement voir l'enfant depuis qu'il avait apprit la grossesse de Lily. Une fois à l'étage, il pouvait entendre la femme de James chanter une berceuse. Il s'approcha de la chambre du fond, dont la porte était à peine ouverte, laissant filtrer un maigre raie de lumière. Marquant un arrêt, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa doucement la porte.

Lily se tenait près du berceau, lui tournant le dos. Ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalle régulier alors qu'elle changeait de berceuse. Sentant une présence, elle se retourna, ses bras continuant à bercer un enfant emmailloté dans une couverture rouge. La rousse lui fit signe d'approcher. Une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, elle cessa de chantonner.

« Tu veux le tenir, Tom ? »

Il répondit par un hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, tant il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsque Lily posa au creux de ses bras l'enfant.

« Alors, c'est lui ? souffla Tom, presque avec dévotion.

-Il s'appelle Harry. »

Répétant le prénom encore et encore, Tom entreprit de caresser du bout des doigts le visage rond de l'enfant qui ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

« Il a tes yeux, Lily. »

La mère acquiesça et passa une main sur le crâne déjà bien fourni en cheveux noir de son enfant. Puis elle s'écarta pour les observer ensemble. Le petit Harry, bien réveillé à présent, attrapa le doigt joueur qui passait sous ses yeux et le maintint à deux mains. Cela fit rire Tom qui posa un rapide baiser sur le nez de l'enfant.

« Un jour, murmura-t-il à Harry, tu seras à moi autant que je serais à toi. »

Il porta l'enfant à bout de bras, l'entendant avec bonheur lâcher un rire.

« Tu verras, Harry, nous accomplirons ensemble ce que personne n'a encore jamais accomplis. »

Tom reposa l'enfant contre son torse et se tourna vers Lily qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre, un air sombre sur le visage.

« Je vais vous aider à le protéger, la rassura-t-il. J'ai envoyé Peter chercher des renforts pour surveiller les alentours. Je vais placer un autre bouclier autour de la maison. »

La femme se tourna vers lui et le remercia d'un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui rendit l'enfant.

« Personne ne lui fera de mal tant que je serais en vie, Lily. Je te le promets.

-Merci Tom. Si seulement, on arrivait à faire entendre raison à... »

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée la coupa. Se retournant d'un même mouvement vers la porte, Tom et Lily virent James débarquer dans la chambre, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation.

« Ils sont là. »

Les vitres de la fenêtre explosèrent alors que James volait en arrière. Lily cria et se courba, protégeant Harry de son corps des éclats de verre. Tom tira sa baguette et lança un sort de protection sur le père de l'enfant. Mais il vit avec horreur un éclair vert dépassé son sort et frapper le corps suspendu de James. Et lorsque celui toucha le sol, son regard s'était éteint. Se retournant, Lily lui fourra le bébé dans les bras, le conjurant de partir et de sauver Harry. Serrant l'enfant contre lui, il chercha du regard la source de l'attaque. Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Tom, protège le, le supplia Lily, en pleurs. Jure-le. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une lumière verte l'aveugla puis il entendit un corps chuté. En voyant le corps de Lily sans vie, une rage naquit en lui. Il sentit sa magie meurtrière s'échapper de lui sans qu'il n'essaya de la retenir. Elle partie en vague autour de lui, se propulsant hors de la maison. Tom n'eut aucun doute. Sa magie tuerait tous ceux qu'elle croiserait. Furieux, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard sur les Potter. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant. Harry l'observait de ses grands yeux verts, ignorant de ce qui venait de se produire dans sa propre chambre. Il tendit deux bras vers le visage de Tom, gesticulant dans sa couverture et en lâchant un gazouillement.

« Tu ne saisis pas encore. » Chuchota Tom à son intention en se penchant vers lui.

Mais l'enfant ne fit que sourire, attrapant une mèche de cheveux dans un de ses poings.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Réponses aux Reviews_

**Hayato Delmas**** : **Merci pour ton commentaire. En ce qui concerne les publications, j'espère pouvoir publier fréquemment, mais ce sera lorsque j'aurais terminé un chapitre. Mais du fait de la fin de mes examens, j'avance vite (voir très vite quand l'inspiration me frappe en pleine nuit) et de ce fait, il est possible qu'il y ait plusieurs publications en une semaine.

**Neige Bleu 39**** : **Ton enthousiasme me ravie et de ce fait, je te remercie chaudement. J'espère juste maintenant que la suite ne te décevra pas.

Merci également aux autres pour avoir marqué un intérêt pour ce récit, soit **Sorciere6174****, ****Shade Rêves** et **Tayame Hatake** que je remercie également pour son encouragement.**  
**  
J'imagine bien que mon prologue a du vous intriguer. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous étonnera également. (Vous vous doutez bien que les réponses ne vont pas venir tout de suite.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Severus commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il faisait ses recherches en même temps que ses activités annexes. Et il devait bien avouer que de ce fait sa vie était un enfer. Jamais de repos. Entre son statut de professeur au sein de Poudlard, de Mangemort auprès de Voldemort et d'espion au service de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il n'avait presque plus de temps à consacrer à ses recherches. Mais il lui était impossible d'abandonner. Après tout, il devait y arriver en mémoire de Lily. Cependant, en dépit de cela, il sentait que s'il essuyait un nouvel échec, il risquait fort de tomber en dépression.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul dans ses recherches, mais malgré l'aide de Lucius, il n'aboutissait qu'à de fausses pistes. Il en était arrivé à un point où il aurait presque supplié Trelawney de l'aider. Qu'importe que ce soit avec une boule de cristal, une tasse de thé ou par la lecture du ciel. Juste pour avoir l'espoir d'un nouvel indice. C'était donc dire qu'il était véritablement désespéré. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si Il était introuvable ? D'ailleurs, était-Il toujours vivant ? Il y avait de quoi en douter parfois.

Sentant une violente sensation de brûlure sur son avant bras, Severus ne put retenir un soupir las. A croire que on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille plus de deux minutes. Il revenait d'une réunion avec l'Ordre et il devait maintenant rejoindre Voldemort. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Il transplana directement dans l'entrée du manoir des Malefoy. Il ne jeta aucun regard à la décoration. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il venait ici et tous les recoins du manoir avaient étés détaillés. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon d'où il entendait des murmures. Quand il entra dans la pièce, personne ne fit attention à lui. Voldemort était installé à un bout de la table, ses longs doigts blancs tapotant la table alors qu'il posait sur ses Mangemorts des yeux rouges. En voyant Severus, un sourire étira ses lèvres et sa laideur frappa une nouvelle fois l'espion. Souvent, ce dernier se demandait quelle pouvait être la sensation de respirer à travers deux petits trous à la place du nez.

« Severus, salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui arrivait à chaque fois à le faire frissonner de peur. Viens. Installe toi donc près de moi. »

L'interpellé acquiesça après avoir marmonné un « Bonjour Maître ». Il échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec Lucius qui, de fait du mouvement de ses bras, se triturait les mains sous la table. Alors que Severus reculait la chaise à la gauche de Voldemort, il vit Nagini glisser sur le sol. Ce dernier aimait se faufiler entre les pieds des Mangemorts pendant les réunions, se délectant sans doute des sursauts et des frémissements que son passage provoquait.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, la main de Voldemort enserra son poignet et il retint de justesse un mouvement de recul. Le touché du Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelque chose qui le révulsait. Et depuis que ce dernier avait pris une apparence de serpent, il en frémissait presque de dégoût, les doigts du Maître ressemblant dorénavant à des pattes d'araignées. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli se trahir mais sa connaissance parfaite à maintenir un visage inexpressif le sauvait.

Du fait que Voldemort ne le lâchait pas, Severus crut qu'il allait s'adresser à lui mais il n'en fit rien. Se détournant de son Mangemort, le Mage Noir se redressa, prêt à prendre la parole. Immédiatement, le silence se fit parmi les Mangemorts. Severus vit du coin de l'oeil Bellatrix tressauté sur place, dans des mouvements impatients. Sans la présence de Voldemort, Severus se serait fait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place d'une remarque acide dont lui seul avait le secret. Et sa baguette qui le démangeait sérieusement. Si seulement, il pouvait lui lancer un sort. Juste un petit mais qui suffirait à lui ôter ce sourire sardonique du visage.

« Mes amis, déclara Voldemort. Il est temps je crois que vous me prouviez que vous n'êtes pas des incapables. »

A ces mots, les Mangemorts tressaillirent.

« Voyez-vous, je n'accepte toujours pas le fait que le garçon atteigne bientôt sa majorité alors qu'il aurait du être mort en ce moment même. Parce que vous n'avez pas été foutu de me le ramener lors de sa sortie de Poudlard. »

Son regard se posait tour à tour sur chacun de ses Mangemorts présents. Et, malgré sa voix égale, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère. La cuisante défaite qui s'était produite il y a plusieurs semaines lui était restée au travers de la gorge. Et beaucoup de ceux attablés avaient subis plusieurs sorts de Doloris lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, sans le butin escompté. Certains avaient réussis à marmonner que les gardes entourant le jeune Potter étaient trop bien organisés avant de se prendre un sortilège.

« Dis-moi Severus, qu'en est-il de la protection du garçon en ce moment ? »

La poigne de Voldemort se resserra sur son poignet et l'envie de s'en dégager le saisit de nouveau. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se tourner lentement vers son Maître.

« Dumbledore a établi un périmètre de sécurité, englobant les quartiers avoisinants Private Drive. Il a lui-même lancé les sorts de protection et un membre de l'Ordre patrouille toujours dans les environs. »

Voldemort ricana et défit sa prise, le libérant alors. Il se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise et ils entendirent un sifflement. Le corps de Nagini s'entortilla autour des accoudoirs et se posa sur les épaules de son Maître, sa tête se positionnant alors près de son cou.

« Tu as raison mon cher Nagini, Dumbledore est bien fou de croire que cela suffit pour protéger son rejeton. »

Puis s'adressant à ses Mangemorts, il continua :

« Je vous libérerai la voie. Cependant je vous préviens, échouez et je vous promets que l'un de vous servira de repas à Nagini à votre retour. Alors, vous avez tout intérêt à me ramener Harry Potter. »

Alors que la discussion s'orientait sur l'opération à venir, Severus se déconnecta. Continuant à fixer le Mage Noir pour donner le change et hochant de temps à autre la tête pour approuver des paroles qu'il n'entendait plus, il réfléchissait. Peut-être n'avait-Il pas disparu et que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Après tout, c'était parfaitement logique. D'après les dires de Lily, jamais Il ne serait resté loin de son protégé. De ce fait, si Il n'était pas mort, Il était retenu quelque part. Et par quelqu'un. Voldemort sans doute.

Et Severus eut l'envie soudaine de se frapper la tête contre la table. Voilà des années qu'il était à sa recherche. Des années à vadrouiller dans tout l'Angleterre, suivant pistes après pistes pour finalement se rendre compte qu'une seule personne pouvait le tenir captif. Cela était tellement logique et plausible. Comment n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Et Lucius ? S'en était risible et il se serait volontiers flagellé pour sa bêtise. Mais si cela semblait clair dorénavant, cette hypothèse apportait un problème de taille. Où Voldemort pouvait-il le maintenir ? Et surtout, comment faire pour le récupérer sans griller sa couverture ? Il détailla avec plus d'attention le Mage Noir. Peut-être dans ses appartements ? Après tout, aucun de ses Mangemorts étaient autorisés à y entrer. Seuls les Malefoy, propriétaires des lieux, avaient pu y accéder une fois, à l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les lieux. Il fallait donc qu'il en parle avec Lucius à la fin de la réunion.

Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il vit Voldemort se lever. Immédiatement, suivant le mouvement, l'ensemble des Mangemorts se levèrent à leur tour. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détournait, ils s'inclinèrent. Ils attendirent qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Nagini à sa suite, pour se redresser. Les Mangemorts formèrent différents groupes. Alors qu'il rejoignait Lucius qui se postait près de la cheminée, seul, Severus aperçut Bellatrix jouer avec sa baguette, un éclat de folie dans le regard.

« Et bien, Bella semble particulièrement excitée par l'opération prévue, fit-il remarquer à Lucius qui sourit.

-Tu n'as rien écouté, avoue. »

Severus ne répondit rien et laissa son regard se poser sur les flammes.

« Le Maître l'a autorisée à laisser échapper quelques sortilèges sur Potter. Et tu sais bien à quel point elle lui en veut depuis qu'il a tenté de lui lancer le Doloris au Ministère. »

Ceci dit, Lucius s'amusa de la grimace qui tordit un instant le visage de Severus avant que son masque ne reprenne place.

« Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais pour t'être totalement désintéressé de l'opération ? »

Severus jeta un regard autour de lui. Ils étaient assez à l'écart des autres groupes pour prendre le risque d'en parler alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Alors, il lui fit part de ses réflexions et de sa prise de conscience. Quand il eut fini, Lucius pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras, sceptique.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Il pourrait se trouver ici, dans la chambre du Maître ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop évident pour que cela soit vrai ?

-C'est parce que cela semblait trop évident que nous n'y avons pas songé. Lucius, si y on réfléchit bien, le meilleur moyen de garder un secret est de le dévoiler au monde entier. On pense tous qu'un secret est quelque chose de protéger, qui n'est pas dévoilé et jamais on ne s'intéresse à ce qui nous est montré.

-Garder un secret et cacher quelqu'un, ce sont deux choses complètement différentes, Severus.

-Non, c'est pareil. Notre erreur a été de croire que nous avons réussis à penser comme le « kidnappeur », qui ne peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à bien y réfléchir. Et de ce fait, nous nous sommes dit qu'il n'avait pas pu le cacher près de lui puisque c'était trop évident. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé comme lui. Nous avons pensé à...

-ce que nous même ferions en sa situation. » Coupa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Plus il écoutait Severus argumenter, et plus Lucius commençait à croire qu'il pouvait dire vrai. Après tout, Voldemort avait toujours eu un coup d'avance sur tout. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas anticipé les réflexions de ceux qui Le chercheraient ?

A la demande de Severus, il tenta de se remémorer la chambre de Voldemort lorsqu'il y avait eu accès après son « emménagement » en fermant les yeux. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réquisitionné son manoir, Lucius lui avait attribué la plus grande chambre de sa demeure, soit la sienne. Il l'avait vidé de toute décoration et de toutes ses affaires. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Voldemort avait investi les lieux et son ancienne chambre ressemblait alors plus à un laboratoire qu'à une pièce de repos.

« Souviens-toi, souffla Severus. Un secret bien caché est un secret exposé. »

Des livres et des livres. Voilà tout ce qu'il se souvenait de sur. Ils avaient envahis les étagères. La surface du bureau n'était plus visible et Lucius était incapable de déterminer exactement ce qui était posé dessus. Des fioles, des tubes, des feuilles de papier. Du fouillis. A croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gardé des manies d'enfants et étaient incapable de ranger correctement.

« Il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, s'agaça Lucius en rouvrant les yeux. C'est flou, cela remonte déjà à plusieurs mois Severus.

-Il n'y avait rien de bizarre sur le bureau ?

-Définit bizarre. »

Face au regard de Severus, Lucius soupira.

« Il y en avait des choses sur ce bureau, tellement qu'une souris s'y perdrait. C'était un vrai bazar. Sincèrement, je vais te dire, tout ce qui n'était pas en fouillis c'était les tables de nuit. Et encore, il y avait ce... »

Il se tut, un détail lui revenant brusquement. Severus se rapprocha de lui et attrapa son épaule, l'intimant de continuer.

« Un médaillon. Il y avait un médaillon sur la table de droite. Mais tu crois qu'Il pourrait être... à l'intérieur ?

-Cela ne me surprendrait pas. Je vais devoir aller le lui prendre. »

Sa phrase fit pâlir Lucius qui jeta des rapides regards aux Mangemorts présents dans son salon, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu. Puis il repoussa la main de Severus et lui attrapa les bras, prêt à le secouer.

« Tu es fou, ma parole, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne peux pas voler le Maître et te compromettre sur un simple souvenir. C'est flou, Severus. Ma parole n'est aucunement sûre. »

Mais Lucius voyait bien que la personne qu'il avait commencé à secouer comme une poupée de chiffon n'avait cure de ces mots. La détermination se lisait dans ses yeux noirs et cela l'effraya.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, lui fit-il remarquer calmement. Et cesse de me balloter comme cela, tu attires l'attention sur nous. »

En effet, certains Mangemorts s'étaient tournés vers eux, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait pu dire Severus pour faire réagir Lucius. S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, certain que ce dernier aurait rougi d'embarras. Mais il se contenta de leur lancer un regard meurtrier jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détournent tous. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur Severus. Il tenta de l'intimider et lui rappeler les risques qu'il allait prendre. Mais il n'en tira rien. Severus était déterminé à aller voler le médaillon et il le ferait à coup sûr. Alors il tenta un dernier coup.

« Au lieu d'aller voler ce maudit médaillon dont nous ne sommes aucunement sûr que ce soit ce que nous recherchons, tu devrais plutôt prévenir Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente sur son poulain. Tu seras bien plus utile en sauvant Potter Et si tu te fais attraper, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour cela.

-C'est bien pour cela que c'est toi qui va prévenir Dumbledore, » Déclara Severus, s'amusant de voir le peu de couleur que Lucius avait disparaître à une vitesse fulgurante.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence. J'ai été beaucoup prise par mon éditrice et par mon nouvel et tout premier emploi. Et, bien que cela ne soit pas une excuse pour ne pas publier, j'avais du mal à avancer dans mon histoire.

Et, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas vous livrer un chapitre deux écrit à la va-vite pour passer plus rapidement à la suite. Vous ne méritez pas cela et je me serais sentis mal par rapport à cela. De plus, cette histoire me tient particulièrement à coeur et je ne veux pas, par la suite, regretter tel ou tel passage.

Sachez que j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger la suite, mais je ne peux vous garantir de publier la semaine prochaine. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais, heureusement, je vais avoir des vacances durant le mois d'octobre et je vais essayer de ne pas me sur-planifier pour pouvoir écrire.

Je m'excuse à nouveau et je vous laisse à la lecture de deuxième chapitre, bien que, je vous préviens d'avance, vous n'y trouverez pas encore des réponses.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lucius n'arrivait réellement pas à comprendre Dumbledore. Décidément, plus le temps passait et plus il persistait à croire que ce vieux sorcier était fou, voir complètement sénile. Voilà plusieurs heures que le directeur de Poudlard avait été mis au courant de l'attaque prévue contre son protégé. Et le Mangemort ne pouvait que constater qu'aucune mesure n'avait été prise.

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres face au corps inerte d'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix chargé de patrouillé dans les environs. Il avait pris un risque énorme pour prévenir le camp adverse sous le nez de Voldemort et pour quoi ? Pour aucun résultat. A croire que ses paroles n'avaient été que du vent pour Dumbledore. Mais à quoi pensait-il pour ne pas augmenter la protection de Potter après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Lorsque Severus l'avait quitté pour préparer son vol, Lucius avait longtemps tergiversé. Après tout, il n'était pas comme son ami. Parler avec Dumbledore le répugnait presque autant que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les mettait à la même échelle et s'il supportait le second, il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait se forcer à communiquer avec le premier. Mais il savait que s'il laissait le jeune Potter tomber entre les mains de Voldemort, jamais Il ne lui pardonnerait. C'était avec cette pensée en tête qu'il s'était forcé à prendre contact avec Dumbledore, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait.

Mais en approchant de Private Drive en compagnie des autres Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix qui sautillait presque pour avancer, il s'était demandé s'il avait bien réussi à se faire comprendre au sujet de la menace plus qu'imminente pesant sur Harry Potter. Lucius avait révélé toute l'opération à Dumbledore, insistant principalement sur le nombre de Mangemorts envoyés, mais celui-ci n'avait pas agi en conséquence. Rien ne s'était produit lorsque Voldemort avait détruit le bouclier magique avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucune alerte. Aucun mouvement de panique. Et les quelques patrouilleurs avaient été mis hors d'état de réagir avec un manque de réactivité de leur part flageolante. Et dorénavant, le garçon n'avait plus aucune protection de l'Ordre.

« Si Severus apprend que le jeune Potter n'était pas protégé, il va m'en vouloir à mort, pensa Lucius, le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire derrière son masque de Mangemort. _Quoique pour çà, encore faudrait-il qu'il revienne vivant de son casse._ »

Alors que le groupe se mettait en formation autour du quartier où vivait Harry Potter et sa famille de Moldu, Lucius formula une prière pour son ami. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur son sort s'il se faisait attraper par Voldemort. Et, sincèrement, Lucius ne souhaitait pas cela pour Severus, bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait de forte probabilité pour que cela se produise. Mais face à la détermination de ce dernier, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son plan se déroule sans accro. Lorsqu'il avait continué de tenter de le détourner de cette folie, il s'était confronté à un mur. Et si Severus était bien un Serpentard dans l'âme, il arrivait parfois qu'il devienne aussi têtu qu'un Gryffondor. Longtemps, Lucius avait soupçonné une influence de Lily Evans et ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure chose qu'elle avait faite pour Severus.

.

.

Harry savait qu'une lourde charge pesait sur ses épaules. Sa position dans la guerre qui oeuvrait depuis plusieurs années n'était plus à prouver. En tant que Sauveur, il se devait de ne jamais faillir. De se montrer intrépide et, surtout, à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Et depuis le temps, il aurait dû s'en accoutumer. Mais voilà, le problème était qu'Harry en avait assez d'être l'Élu. D'être celui qui portait l'espoir du monde sorcier. Son statut de Survivant, il voulait l'envoyer aux oubliettes et disparaître. Définitivement. Loin. Parce qu'il considérait qu'il avait déjà bien trop donné, même si ce n'était pas assez pour les autres.

Ses envies ne comptaient pas. Et bien qu'il le savait, Harry ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie différente. Même, parfois, une vie de Moldu. Juste une existence loin de cette guerre stupide, qui n'était pas surplombé par la présence d'un Mage Noir. Mais parce qu'Harry avait une forte tendance à tout prendre comme de sa responsabilité, il savait très bien que jamais il n'arriverait à rester éloigner. Disparaître ? Bien, mais qu'en serait-il de ses amis ? Et même s'il arrivait à rester cacher, comment pourrait-il se supporter lorsqu'il savait que d'autres mourraient dans l'espoir qu'il intervienne pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort ?

Non, ce n'était clairement pas envisageable. Mais, certains soirs, Harry s'entêtait à se bercer d'illusions. S'il n'avait pas droit à une vie ordinaire, au moins qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de rêver. Parce qu'Harry perdait parfois espoir en son avenir et que son courage se dissipait derrière l'horreur qu'on lui réservait, fondant comme neige au soleil. Lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à Poudlard, il suffisait que ses amis l'entourent, de leur présence autant que de leurs mots. Mais depuis la fin de sa sixième année, Harry avait retrouvé sa chambre à Private Drive ainsi que sa solitude. Une ambiance qui ne l'aidait nullement à conserver des semblants d'espoir.

Au milieu du silence de sa chambre le soir, Harry ne cessait de se souvenir de ceux qu'il avait perdus. Et, inévitablement, il se postait à la fenêtre pour fixer les étoiles, cherchant la constellation du Grand Chien, laissant ses pensées se remémorer Sirius, son parrain décédé. Un parmi tant d'autres, mais un des plus importants. Il était celui qui le reliait à ses parents, James et Lily. Il avait encore Remus, mais c'était différent.

« Tout est différent aujourd'hui, pensait alors Harry. Mais ce sera encore pire demain. Combien tomberont pour moi, sans que je sache qui ils étaient ? Sans que je n'eusse un jour entendu leur nom, leur voix ? »

On tambourina à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et reposa la plume avec laquelle il écrivait une lettre destinée à Hermione. Celle-ci tardait à lui envoyer des nouvelles et, comme lors de sa cinquième année, cela l'énervait au possible.

Son oncle lui signala que les invités allaient bientôt arriver et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à revenir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas repartis. Harry rangea la lettre inachevée dans le tiroir de son bureau, remit des graines pour Hedwige et attrapa sa veste, s'en habillant rapidement. Un instant, il remercia ironiquement Dobby puis sortit de sa chambre. Depuis que l'elfe était venu le voir avant son entrée en deuxième année à Poudlard et les catastrophes qu'il avait engendrées ce jour là, Vernon ne voulait plus de sa présence lorsqu'il recevait. Et de ce fait, Harry était condamné à chaque fois à quitter la demeure et à flâner dans les rues jusqu'à tard le soir.

Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien rangée dans la poche arrière de son jean – au diable les recommandations de Maugrey – et sortit dans la rue, sans jeter un seul regard à sa tante qui s'affairait dans le salon. En s'éloignant de la maison, Harry entreprit de contourner les halos de lumière créés par les réverbères sur le trottoir tout le long de la rue.

Ses pas le menèrent à travers les rues avoisinantes. Il traversera Magnolia Road et Magnolia Crescent sans rencontrer âmes qui vivent. A croire que les habitants s'étaient donné le mot pour ne pas sortir. Bien que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire ce soir, tandis qu'il continuait à marcher, tournant en rond dans les quartiers.

Un écho à ses pas le fit sursauter. Un regard jeté par-dessus son épaule lui apprit qu''il était bien seul dans la rue. Il observa les alentours, tant pour vérifier la véracité de sa solitude que pour déterminer où il se trouvait. Une pancarte un peu plus loin lui apporta l'information : Wisteria Walk. Harry attendit un instant, immobile, sa main glissant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. L'inquiétude naissante se dissipa lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts sa baguette.

Il reprit sa route, faisant attention néanmoins à tout bruit éventuel, persuadé d'être suivi. Quelques pas suffirent pour confirmer cela. Il y avait bien un écho. Même plusieurs s'il prêtait vraiment l'oreille. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il la glissa dans sa manche afin de la dissimuler et pouvoir l'utiliser le plus rapidement possible. Harry ne voyait toujours personne dans la rue, ni dans les jardins. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Sa cape d'invisibilité était déjà une preuve en soit sur la possibilité de ne pas apparaître au regard des autres.

Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il était en danger ou non. Il était encore dans le périmètre de sécurité mis en place par Dumbledore. Aucuns partisans de Voldemort ne pouvaient l'atteindre ici. Mais pour plus de précautions, il hâta le pas pour rejoindre Private Drive. Inconsciemment, il frotta sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, sa main retomba le long de son corps.

Au loin, il pouvait discerner le bord de sa rue et il accéléra le pas. Les échos s'amplifièrent également. Un éclair rouge passa devant lui et il sursauta. Lorsqu'il se retourna vivement, une forme se jeta sur lui.

.

.

« Dumbledore est vraiment inconscient, ragea Lucius en voyant le garçon sortir de la maison. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas ordonné de rester à l'intérieur le temps qu'arrivent des renforts ? Il est fou, c'est sûr dorénavant. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à prier que Severus soit indulgent envers moi. »

Il le regarda s'éloigner, mains dans les poches, un air bougon sur le visage. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra Augustus Rookwood le prendre en filature et le suivit à son tour. Lucius paniquait intérieurement. Il ignorait s'il allait devoir intervenir pour protéger le jeune Potter et cela engendrerait une trahison officielle. Ce qu'il ne voulait nullement.

Ils suivirent le garçon à travers les rues, se rassemblant au fur et à mesure et attendant qu'il s'écarte assez de sa maison de Moldu. Il n'aurait pas fallu que ces derniers attirent l'attention. Lucius ne cessait de jeter des regards aux alentours, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître des membres de l'Ordre. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à Wisteria Walk, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Dumbledore n'avait réellement envoyé personne et comptait laisser le gosse s'en sortir tout seul.

Lucius vit Rookwood faire des signes aux autres Mangemorts sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune Potter s'était mis à guetter les environs et semblait sur ses gardes, il comprit que le Mangemort ordonnait de faire moins de bruit.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Que fait Bellatrix ? Merde ! »

Lucius vit la sorcière lever sa baguette en direction de Potter, prête à lui lancer un sort. Ni une, ni deux, il fit de même, la cachant dans sa longue manche, et pointa le bout de sa baguette en direction de la femme

« Confundo » Chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il douta un instant d'avoir réellement prononcé ce sortilège.

Le sort toucha Bellatrix au moment où elle prononça le sortilège Doloris. L'éclair rouge qui s'échappa de sa baguette passa devant le nez du jeune Potter sans que celui-ci ne soit touché.

Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais mais un sourire ornait son visage lorsqu'il vit Potter disparaître brutalement dans un « Pop » sonore. Il ne dira jamais qu'il retint un rire lorsque Bellatrix se jeta en avant de rage, le visage déformé dans une grimace de colère alors que tous ignorait ce qui venait de se passer.

« Bon, Dumbledore est un vieux complètement fou mais au moins il a agi à temps. N'empêche qu'il aurait pu ordonner à ses membres d'intervenir plus tôt. »

.

.

Harry, lorsqu'il retrouva l'équilibre après le transplanage, se retint de justesse de lancer un sort quand il reconnu la personne qui l'enlaçait.

« Merde ! Hermione, tu es complètement folle, s'énerva-t-il en repoussant la brune. J'aurais pu te blesser. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de débarquer comme ça, sans un mot et nous faire transplaner ?!

-Sache que ce n'était pas mon idée.»

Il jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui lui offrit un sourire contrit. Furieux et sans prendre en compte son air désolé, il observa les alentours. Où l'avait-elle embarquée ? D'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, il se trouvait dans une grande ville mais surement pas à Little Whinging.

« Où est-ce que nous sommes ?

-A Wimbledon. Mais pitié, Harry, parle moins fort s'il te plaît. Nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité !

-Et puis- je savoir ce que nous faisons à Londres ? » Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lui répondre, des individus transplanèrent près d'eux. Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort, lorsqu'il reconnut Ron et les jumeaux Weasley.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, dit Harry d'une voix forte. Il n'y avait que vous pour organiser ça. »

Il rangea rageusement sa baguette alors que Ron le rejoignait. Harry était encore trop énervé pour être heureux de les voir alors qu'il attendait cela depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Toujours à cran à ce que je vois, remarqua Ron en un murmure. Par contre, un conseil, évitons de crier que nous sommes ici. Tu ne voudrais pas que de mauvaises personnes ne rappliquent.

-Je m'en fous royalement, déclara Harry, ne se déridant nullement. Vous trouviez ça peut-être drôle mais je vous signale que vous auriez pu vous prendre un sort. Et pas des plus agréables. »

Fred et Georges ricanèrent et s'appuyèrent chacun d'un bras sur la tête du brun. Celui-ci ploya un instant avant de les repousser brusquement.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête Harry Froussard, dit Fred. Tu devrais plutôt être ravi de nous revoir.»

Le dit nommé prit parti de l'ignoré, ainsi que son jumeau maléfique qui opinait de la tête, un sourire carnassier qu'aurait envié Malefoy sur les lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que nous foutons là ? Et aussi, pourquoi vous débarquez comme cela alors que vous ne répondez à aucune de mes lettres ? Vous m'avez refait le même coup que la dernière fois alors que vous aviez promis de ne plus le faire.»

Hermione perdit son sourire et Ron soupira.

« L'important, c'est que nous sommes là maintenant. Et nous allons repartir ensemble. »

Sa meilleure amie lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors que le rouquin acquiesçait vivement. Harry se calma légèrement puis fronça les sourcils. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose pour que Dumbledore ait décidé de le faire partir de chez son oncle. Et c'était rarement quelque chose de bien. Il chercha des réponses dans les yeux d'Hermione. Et ce qu'il y lut l'inquiéta.

Voilà plusieurs années qu'Harry avait apprit à lire dans les regards humains. Si les mots pouvaient laisser passer des mensonges, les yeux en étaient incapables. Et il devait avouer qu'il était passé maître dans leur décryptage. Plus personnes ne pouvaient camoufler ses sentiments en sa présence à moins de détourner le regard. C'était presque devenu un jeu ennuyant pour lui. Savoir à l'avance si une nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise gâchait les effets de surprise. Bien qu'il exécrait les surprises, il se rendit compte que savoir les sentiments des autres rendaient bien fade les relations. Harry s'était bien gardé d'évoquer cette capacité étonnante à qui que ce soit. Cela aurait été une forte mauvaise idée. Et parfois, il se détestait pour réussir à deviner aussi facilement les états d'âmes de ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais aujourd'hui, il remercia le ciel d'en être capable.

« On nous a prévenu d'une attaque imminente des Mangemorts, informa finalement Hermione s'approchant de lui. La barrière de protection a été détruite. Mais nous avons anticipé leurs venus et Dumbledore a jeté un sort d'illusion sur Private Drive. Quand je suis arrivée, personne ne pouvait me voir grâce à cela. Ne te trouvant pas chez les Dursley, je t'ai cherché dans les rues avoisinantes. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais surement entouré de plusieurs Mangemorts, le sort qui t'a frôlé me la prouvé bien rapidement. C'est pour cela que je me suis jetée sur toi pour nous faire transplaner le plus vite possible. »

.

.

Remus regardait Molly faire les cents pas, sous les injonctions de son mari qui la sommait de se poser. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude chez les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés dans la cuisine des Weasley. Kingsley et Maugrey se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence de mort. Tonks triturait une mèche de cheveux qui ne cessait de changer de couleur. Lui-même était inquiet. Peut-être bien plus que les autres.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Fred et Georges. Molly se stoppa net et vit entrer Hermione et Ron. Harry pénétra à son tour dans la salle et il eut à peine le temps de dire bonsoir que Molly se jetait sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh trésor, comme tu nous as manqué. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien.

-Molly, s'agaça Arthur. Laisse-le respirer un peu. »

Sa femme lui décocha un regard noir puis fit un large sourire à Harry. Elle lui caressa les joues et s'écarta finalement. Remus se leva et alla lui faire une accolade.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi une partie de l'Ordre est ici ? »

Personne ne répondit. Remus lui fit signe de s'assoir et il rejoignit les autres autours de la table sans insister. Décidément, la soirée semblait interminable. Une fois installé et Remus à ses côtés, il laissa son regard parcourir l'assistance.

« Dumbledore a jugé prudent que nous soyons là tant que tu seras ici, dit finalement Remus. Et c'est un jugement que nous trouvons sensé, vu les circonstances.

-Et quelles sont les circonstances qui justifient une garde rapprochée ?

-Nous pensons que Severus a disparu. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. J'ai eu du mal à le terminé. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la fin et j'avoue l'avoir modifié plusieurs fois. Celle-ci est celle qui me convenait le plus, alors je vous la livre.

Bonne lecture, ou tout du moins je l'espère.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry mentirait s'il disait réellement s'inquiéter pour son professeur de potion. Après tout, celui-ci, bien que désigné comme « protecteur », était loin d'être tendre avec lui à Poudlard. Et puis, surtout, Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Rogue, espion depuis presque dix ans, ait pu se laisser prendre. Mais jamais il n'avouerait aux autres la considération qu'il portait à cet homme.

Bien sur, Severus Rogue était un connard acariâtre, un professeur tyrannique mais il n'en restait pas moins un espion sacrément doué et un sorcier au très bon niveau. Alors oui, Harry ne le supportait pas mais il reconnaissait sa valeur. Sans lui, l'Ordre n'aurait jamais pu survivre aussi longtemps et, par la même occasion, lui non plus. Le jeune sorcier n'oubliait pas qu'il devait parfois son salut à cet homme qui, malgré tout, le protégeait aux mieux. Néanmoins, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il faisait totalement confiance à Rogue (il était réaliste, pas fou).

Il devait également avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude des membres de l'Ordre. Après tout, simplement parce que l'information de l'attaque prévue à son encontre ne venait pas de Rogue ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire qu'il avait été découvert. En y réfléchissant bien, si la couverture de Rogue était tombée, personne n'aurait été au courant de l'attaque. Et puis, Voldemort ne se serait pas gêner pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Mais pendant que les membres s'agitaient dans la cuisine, Harry se préoccupait plus du fait qu'une tierce personne était intervenue dans l'histoire. Si on se posait la question, qui parmi les Mangemorts, à part son professeur de potion, était dans leur camp ? Personne à sa connaissance. Si l'information avait été donnée par une autre personne que Rogue, celui-ci avait un complice depuis longtemps et n'en avait informé personne. Et il avait beau se triturer le cerveau, personne ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Bon, nous devons nous calmer, déclara soudainement Remus. La priorité en ce moment, c'est de mettre Harry en sécurité. »

A l'entente de son prénom, Harry releva la tête et il put voir Maugrey acquiescer.

« Il est en sécurité ici, s'agaça Molly. Dumbledore a lancé des sorts de protection autour de la maison.

-Les boucliers se détruisent, fit remarquer Tonks. Aussi fort soient-ils, ces sorts ne sont pas indestructibles et à un moment ou à un autre, les Mangemorts réussiront à passer. De plus, n'oublions pas qu'ils connaissent cet endroit et ils savent parfaitement que Harry vient souvent s'y réfugier. Alors, niveau planque, nous avons vu mieux. »

Harry s'amusa du rouge qui s'étala sur le visage de Molly et celle-ci aurait sûrement répliqué si Arthur n'était pas intervenu pour adhérer à ces propos. Il résonna calmement sa femme qui, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'argumentations infructueuses, se résigna. Le jeune sorcier suivait tout cela sans dire un mot, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Même si au fond, il l'aurait souhaité. Car il savait où les membres allaient l'emmener. Et plus il y songeait, et plus il se disait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée pour son morale. Mais quelle meilleure planque que le Square Grimmauld ?

« Harry, dit doucement Remus. Je sais que cela va être dur d'y retourner depuis la mort de Sirius mais nous n'avons pas réellement le choix. »

Harry avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin suite au décès de son parrain, mais il ignorait s'il allait avoir la force d'y résister en retournant dans des lieux imprégnés de son souvenir. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle serra doucement, lui montrant son soutien. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, cela le rassura. Il ne serait pas seul là-bas. Jamais Ron et Hermione ne le laisserait y aller sans eux.

« Quand partons-nous ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Demain, à l'aube. Pendant que Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux et toi vous rendrez à Square Grimmauld, nous irons chercher tes affaires restées chez toi. Cela te convient-il ?

-Attendez un instant, intervint une nouvelle fois Molly. Si Severus a bien été capturé, Vous-Savez-Qui saura bien assez vite où se trouve notre QG.

-Peut-être, soupira Remus. Mais cela reste la meilleure planque que nous ayons pour le moment. Si les Mangemorts débarquent, avec toutes les protections que nous avons mises en place, nous aurons le temps de voir venir. Et on agira alors en conséquence. Molly, arrête de t'obstiner. La décision est prise. Harry partira demain, avec ou sans ton accord.»

.

.

Lucius sentait bien qu'une lourde atmosphère pesait sur son manoir. Il avait d'abord pensé que le Maître était déjà au courant que l'opération avait échouée et il s'attendait donc à le voir apparaître brusquement, en lançant des Doloris à tout va. Mais après avoir angoissé durant plusieurs minutes dans son salon, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Voldemort ne descendrait pas pour l'instant.

Et cela ne voulait dire que deux choses pour Lucius. Soit Severus avait réussi son coup et avait filé avec le médaillon. Soit il s'était fait prendre. A cette idée, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ignora les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il commença à se tordre les doigts d'angoisse. Au diable les manières malfoniennes ! Son ami était peut être en train de se faire torturer en ce moment même.

Lucius tendit l'oreille, cherchant à percevoir des gémissements ou des plaintes de douleurs. Mais il n'entendit rien. Bon, si Severus était entre les mains de Voldemort, Lucius doutait fortement que ce dernier ait lancé un sort de silence pour camoufler les cris du traître. A bien y réfléchir, il l'aurait sûrement torturé devant une assemblée, pour assoir son autorité. Et surtout parce qu'il y aurait prit un plaisir sadique. Légèrement rassuré, le Mangemort cessa de se maltraiter les doigts.

Mais il se raidit aussitôt. C'était sûr maintenant. Ils allaient tous passer un très sale quart d'heure. Que Merlin ait pitié d'eux ! Celui-ci devait être parti en vacance, puisqu'à peine eut-il formulé cette pensée qu'il vit apparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un frisson de peur le parcourut lorsque le regard rouge de son Maître passa sur lui. Et il en déduit que les autres paniquaient tout autant que lui en les entendant prendre une brusque respiration. Puis, comme un seul homme, ils s'agenouillèrent au sol, fixant le tapis.

Lucius pouvait se vanter d'avoir survécu à beaucoup de colère de Voldemort sans en sortir trop amoché. Et quand il disait beaucoup, c'était loin d'être un euphémisme. Après tout, ce mage était l'un des plus coléreux qui ait pu exister, ça, il ne pouvait en douter. Mais après toutes ces années d'expérience, le Mangemort se doutait que cette colère atteindrait le paroxysme de la cruauté dont le Maître pouvait être capable. Habituellement, ce dernier se positionnait devant eux, le visage figé et le regard froid avant de commencer un discours doucereux qui ne manquait pas à chaque fois de faire frémir l'assemblée. Et seulement après il explosait de colère.

Sauf que cette fois, Voldemort montrait déjà sa colère. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient à chaque inspiration, son visage blanc s'était contracté. Merlin qu'à l'instant même il était laid…et terrifiant ! Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres terrifiait constamment tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Mais ce soir, Lucius en aurait presque fait une crise cardiaque. La peur l'assaillait, le figeait sur place. Il sentait les battements irréguliers de son cœur, sa respiration erratique. Il en était presque à regretter d'avoir fait échouer la mission.

« Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! » Hurla Voldemort, faisant sursauter Lucius qui se crispa d'autant plus.

Il leva sa baguette et envoya plusieurs Doloris. Lucius frémit en entendant plusieurs corps chuter au sol puis des hurlements de douleurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua à lancer des sorts, tout en les insultant, et soudain, Lucius s'écroula à son tour. La torture continua durant un long moment, au point qu'il se demanda s'il ne deviendrait pas fou à la fin de la séance.

« Comment avez-vous pu échouer de la sorte ? Continua Voldemort, dans un sifflement de rage. Vous êtes la honte des Mangemorts. En cet instant, Queudver est bien plus utile que vous, c'est dire à quel point vous n'êtes que des incompétents ! »

Il resta quelque instant silencieux, savourant les cris résonnants dans le salon, avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus douce, presque venimeuse :

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de rat, il est temps de nourrir Nagini. »

Il cessa les sorts et regarda ses Mangemorts, tremblant et gémissant, se redresser tant bien que mal pour reprendre leur position initial. Essoufflé, le corps endoloris, Lucius prit quelque instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Et il se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son Maître. Celui-ci, habituellement, étirait ce qu'il restait de ses lèvres en un sourire cruel. Mais le Mangemort n'y trouva rien de tel. Juste une colère gigantesque qui tordait son visage.

« Par Merlin, on est mal, pensa Lucius. Au moins, cela confirme bien ma théorie pour Severus et le médaillon. Mais par pitié, qu'il n'applique pas réellement sa menace ! »

Voldemort produisit un sifflement strident, qui donna la chair de poule à Lucius et se fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

« Merde. Il utilise le Fourchelang. »

Lucius vit avec effroi Nagini ramper jusqu'à son Maître. Il sembla écouter les paroles de Voldemort qui continuait de produire le même sifflement aigue. Le serpent se tourna alors vers les Mangemorts.

« Je vous avais prévenu, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne tolérerais pas l'échec. Quoique, aujourd'hui, vous faites un heureux, n'est-ce pas mon cher Nagini. Bien, qui va donc servir de repas ? »

Son regard glissa sur les Mangemorts et Lucius pouvait jurer qu'il s'était attardé un peu trop sur sa personne. Il déglutit à grande peine et ferma brusquement les paupières, comme si cela pouvait écarter toutes menaces. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit de nouveau Voldemort parler en Fourchelang.

« Severus, si je meurs, je reviendrais te hanter jusqu'à te rendre fou. »

Alors qu'il maudissait son ami pour avoir entraîner cette situation – la raison plus que valable du vol étant très loin dans son esprit –, il sentit avec affolement une peau écailleuse frôler sa main. Puis, il eut presque honte du soulagement qui le prit lorsque Nagini ne s'intéressa pas à lui. Presque.

« Relevez les yeux, ordonna sèchement Voldemort. Regardez le spectacle que je vous offre. »

Avec réticence, les Mangemorts obéirent. Lucius fut le dernier à redresser la tête et ses yeux parcoururent son salon, à la recherche de la victime du serpent du Mage Noir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'au fond, il était satisfait de ne pas avoir été choisi et qu'il remerciait celui qui serait sacrifié. En mourant, il lui permettait de survivre un jour de plus.

Nagini s'arrêta près de Jugson, qui prit brusquement un teint cadavérique. Le serpent se jeta sur sa gorge, crocs dehors. Lucius vit avec horreur ces derniers s'enfoncer dans sa carotide, laissant son venin s'échapper dans le corps du malheureux. Puis Nagini arracha une partie du cou de la victime, sa tête se faisant éclabousser par le sang carmin. Beaucoup de Mangemorts fermèrent les yeux devant la scène.

« J'ai dit d'observer, cria Voldemort. Ouvrez les yeux… Ouvrez-les ! »

Lucius qui s'était fait violence pour soutenir la vision retint un haut le cœur. Jugson s'était écroulé, gesticulant dans tout les sens, une flopée de sang s'échappant de sa gorge arrachée. Très rapidement, son corps cessa de se mouvoir, s'affalant tel une marionnette aux fils coupés. Nagini sembla siffler de satisfaction.

« Mon cher Nagini, combien de part en veux-tu ? »

En l'entendant, Lucius se tourna légèrement vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son Maître, effrayé par ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le serpent lui répondit et Voldemort leva sa baguette. Le Mangemort hésita à regarder de nouveau Jugson mais quand il entendit un gémissement d'horreur à sa droite il se résolut, pris d'une curiosité morbide. Un sortilège avait fait se séparer les deux bras du corps du pauvre malheureux. Ce dernier continuait de se vider de son sang alors que Nagini s'en rapprochait de nouveau. Son ventre glissa sur la flaque rouge qui s'était formé et attendit. Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres transforma les bras inertes en rats morts, le serpent ouvrit sa gueule et, l'un après l'autre, avala les membres métamorphosés, son corps rampant dans le sang.

Une fois le repas terminé, Voldemort rappela son serpent près de lui et jeta un regard froid à ses Mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient les yeux fixés sur le cadavre au milieu du salon, dont le sang commençait à s'imprégner dans le tapis, y laissant une trace qui sera sans doute indélébile.

« Vous vous occuperez de ça, et sans magie, déclara-t-il. Je ne doute pas dorénavant que vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ou sinon le repas de Nagini risque d'être plus copieux. »

Il se détourna d'eux, laissant sa menace en suspend. Lucius, quand il considéra qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps et que son estomac ne pouvait plus tenir, se leva précipitamment, rapidement suivit par d'autres. Ne pouvant plus supporter la vision devant lui, il quitta la pièce d'un pas qu'il tenta de maîtriser misérablement. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite et aussi silencieusement possible puis, une fois à l'étage, se précipita vers sa salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. S'agrippant au lavabo, il vomit.

Quand il n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac, il se lava le visage et se rinça la bouche pour s'enlever le goût amère qui s'y était installé. Lucius releva lentement la tête et se trouva affreusement plus pâle que d'habitude dans le miroir.

« Par Merlin ! Il faut vraiment que je parte. »

.

.

Il s'était bien douté que le médaillon ne serait pas sans protection, mais il avait compté sur le sentiment de sécurité de Voldemort, qui, sous toute logique, n'aurait pas mis toute sa puissance dans les sortilèges. Or, Severus devait bien avoué qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Certes, il avait bien réussi à voler le médaillon, mais à quel prix ! Sa réserve de magie était totalement épuisée et c'était par pur miracle qu'il avait pu transplaner pour quitter le manoir en entendant les pas de Voldemort se rapprocher précipitamment de la chambre. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit auquel il avait pensé en transplanant.

Pour récupérer le médaillon, il avait tout d'abord dû faire face à un bouclier qui se désactivait au contact du sang. Classique. Puis un sort de barrière de feu. Severus s'était laissé surprendre et ses manches n'y avaient pas survécu. Et encore, il s'en sortait bien. Ensuite, il avait dû puiser une grande partie de magie pour réussir à annuler le sort d'ancrage et pouvoir prendre le médaillon. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est les sortilèges de Sectusempra en attente, qui ne devaient s'activer que si l'objet était retiré par un autre que son propriétaire. Il avait bien fini par faire un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la zone active mais sans avoir été touché plusieurs fois. Mais, bien que les entailles soient profondes, sa vie n'était pas en danger dans l'immédiat. Il en avait connu d'autres. Par contre, il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Un sortilège avait failli le toucher à la gorge, ce qui lui aurait entaillé la jugulaire. Chose qui aurait été très mauvaise. Il utilisa ce qu'il lui restait de magie pour lancer un sortilège gelant sur les blessures qui pourraient très vite devenir dramatique. Le sang de ces dernières, sous l'effet de la magie, cessa de couler. Mais Severus savait que ce ne serait pas éternel. Le sort pourrait rester en place tout au plus une heure. Et encore, ce n'était pas sûr vu l'état de sa réserve magique.

Mais, actuellement loin du Manoir, il devait gérer deux autres problèmes. Premièrement, la colère d'Albus quand il apprendrait qu'il ne pourrait plus assurer son statut d'espion. Car, même si Severus avait réussi à partir avant que Voldemort ne pénètre dans sa chambre, celui-ci avait passé tellement de temps près de son aura magique qu'il saurait très rapidement reconnaître l'identité du voleur. Fini les renseignements pour le compte de l'Ordre. Et, si Lucius l'avait aidé sur ce coup là – du moins l'espérait-il –, il doutait fortement qu'il ne recommence. De plus, ils auraient désormais du mal à communiquer. Voldemort connaissait parfaitement leur amitié et surveillerait de près le Mangemort.

Deuxièmement, savoir où il se trouvait et le moyen de rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre. En plus de sa magie épuisée, il n'était pas vraiment en état de se déplacer. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir du fait de ses blessures et sa main serrant le médaillon le brulait. Écartant légèrement quelques doigts de sa prise, Severus comprit avec horreur que ce n'était pas qu'une sensation due à la magie noire. Sa paume était recouverte de cloques qui menaçaient de se percer. Le sorcier ne doutait pas que s'il ne se soignait pas rapidement, sa main serait très bientôt brûlée au troisième degré. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher le médaillon. Celui-ci, en raison du sortilège d'Attraction permanent qu'avait lancé Voldemort dessus, retournerait immédiatement près de lui et Severus aurait tout fait pour rien. Et c'était hors de question.

Severus se mit à réfléchir, observant les alentours. Il avait transplané dans une ruelle qui semblait à priori déserte. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il n'était pas envisageable de demander de l'aide avec son bras portant la marque des Ténèbres dénudé. Maladroitement, Severus s'appuya contre le mur auquel il était adossé pour se relever. Il ignora le tremblement de ses jambes et avança prudemment pour atteindre le bord de la ruelle où il voyait des passants. Restant le plus possible dans l'ombre, et sa tenue sombre aidant, il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire voir. Il ignorait encore s'il se trouvait chez les Moldus ou chez les Sorciers. Dans les deux cas, il fallait absolument qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Des yeux, il chercha un panneau, une indication de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout en ignorant la douleur sans cesse grandissante que lui procurait le médaillon et les blessures sur son corps. Il avait toujours aimé porté du noir et ce soir, il s'en félicita d'autant plus que cette couleur camouflait en grande partie les tâches de sang qui se formait sur sa tenue. Quand il obtint sa réponse, il recula de nouveau au fond de la ruelle, toujours aussi lentement. Mais cette fois, plus par fatigue que par réelle précaution.

Maintenant qu'il savait où il se situait, il fallait prévenir des membres de l'Ordre. A coup sûr, ces derniers pensaient qu'il avait été découvert puis capturé par Voldemort. Puis il se souvint du Galion de communication dans sa poche. Suite à la création de la jeune Granger, Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que les membres de l'Ordre en garde toujours un sur lui. En cas d'urgence. Quand Lucius avait appris son existence, sa première réflexion avait été de dire que le Directeur de Poudlard pouvait parfois avoir un bon résonnement. Bien qu'il répugnait à demander de l'aide, Severus devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Alors il se résigna à le sortir et rédigea un message le plus concis possible.

« Blessé. Ruelle à Tottenham Court Road. SS »

N'y tenant plus, Severus se laissa glisser au sol. Il était tellement fatigué. Et sa main qui continuait de le brûler. Merlin qu'il avait mal. Et même pas assez de magie pour se soigner. Il se reposa un long moment contre le mur, guettant les secours. Il resta ainsi presque une heure, la fatigue l'envahissant petit à petit. L'espion finit par sentir avec horreur son sort gelant cesser d'agir et il appuya immédiatement sur sa blessure au ventre pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie tout en continuant à tenir le médaillon. Mais il n'avait pas assez de main pour s'occuper de ses autres blessures. Rapidement, un tournis le prit et Severus se demanda si on le retrouverait à temps, avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang et finisse par en mourir. Au bout de quelques minutes, des points blancs brouillèrent son champ de vision et il eut l'horrible impression que le sol disparaissait sous lui. Le sorcier savait qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment.

Il était encore assez conscient quand Remus et Arthur apparurent devant lui, essoufflés. D'instinct, Severus camoufla sa main tenant le médaillon dans sa manche.

« Merde ! Severus, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » S'exclama Arthur Weasley.

Son état n'empêcha pas Severus de lui lancer un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire : tu ne crois pas qu'il y a mieux à faire pour l'instant.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, » Rétorqua Remus en sortant sa baguette.

Il jeta rapidement plusieurs sorts de soin avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'inspecter rapidement.

« Bien, les blessures ne saignent plus mais tu vas avoir des cicatrices Severus… Ne me jette pas ce regard, je sais bien que tu t'en fous royalement. Arthur, aide-moi à le soutenir tant qu'il est encore conscient. Nous allons le ramener au QG. »

Arthur acquiesça immédiatement et, de concert, les deux hommes soulevèrent l'espion avant de le maintenir debout. Les jambes de Severus se dérobèrent sous son poids et, sans eux pour le soutenir, il se serait écroulé. Il se sentait tellement faible, tellement misérable en cet instant.

« Tu as intérêt à rester conscient, mon vieux, continua Remus. Le transplanage va être horrible pour toi mais tu vas devoir le supporter. Dumbledore veut absolument te questionner avant de repartir pour plusieurs jours.

\- Rien à foutre de ce qu'il veut, réussit à marmonner Severus.

-Tu lui diras toi-même. »

Sur ces paroles, Remus fit signe à Arthur et ils transplanèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmauld, Severus se défit brusquement de leur emprise et, s'écroulant à genoux, vomit. Le transplanage n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée dans son état. Lupin l'aida à se redresser et, sans faire un commentaire, nettoya son visage et le sol d'un sortilège.

« On t'emmène là-haut. Tiens le coup. Nous allons très vite te remettre en état. »

Arthur le reprit par le bras et ils le transportèrent à l'étage, y allant doucement pour ne pas lui donner plus le vertige. Après avoir traversé le couloir, ils entrèrent dans une chambre inoccupée et le déposèrent sur le lit, l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est pâle, marmonna Arthur, penché au-dessus de lui. Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup Severus ? »

Ce dernier s'abstint de répondre. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait au QG, il se demandait si Lucius avait prévenu Dumbledore de l'attaque contre le jeune Potter. Si c'était le cas, ce dernier devait sûrement se trouver ici. Et Severus devait absolument le voir pour lui parler tant qu'il arrivait à avoir l'esprit assez clair. Connaissant parfaitement les limites de son corps, l'homme savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé encore bien longtemps. C'était déjà assez dur de garder conscience alors que son corps ne réclamait qu'une chose, que son subconscient prenne le relais. Il ne pourrait pas rester ainsi éternellement. Mais comment faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger les deux hommes que ces derniers quittaient la pièce, l'un précisant aller chercher Dumbledore alors que le second allait informer les autres membres de l'Ordre de leur retour. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire quand une tête passa le bas de sa porte. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus trouva une qualité à un Potter.

« Potter, approchez et ne dîtes rien, demanda-t-il doucement. Je ne pourrais pas parler éternellement. Je suis épuisé et je n'attends qu'une chose : me reposer. »

Ce dernier, bien que sa curiosité le poussait à l'interroger, fit ce que son professeur de potion demandait. Severus le vit se pencher vers lui et crut avoir imaginé l'inquiétude qui perçait dans le regard vert au-dessus de lui. Il sortit sa main tenant le médaillon de sa manche et quand il la leva vers le jeune sorcier, il lui sembla qu'il soulevait un objet de plusieurs kilos.

« La confiance est quelque chose que vous ne m'avez jamais accordé, mais pour l'amour de Merlin, cette fois, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance Potter. Et si ce n'est pas pour l'amour de Merlin que vous le faîte, faîte le pour l'amour de votre mère. Non, ne dîtes rien. Prenez ce médaillon et mettez-le dans une boite scellée par le sortilège le plus puissant que vous pourrez lancer. Ce n'est pas un piège de ma part, je le jure. Et surtout, Potter, j'ai besoin que vous n'en parliez à personne. Ni à Dumbledore, ni aux membres de l'Ordre, ni à vos amis.»

Malgré ces paroles, Potter ne semblait pas résigner à prendre son fardeau. Et il parût encore moins enthousiasme en apercevant à travers ses doigts écartés l'état de sa paume. Son bras se faisait de plus en plus lourd et, quand Severus réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus la moindre douleur dans son corps, il sût qu'il allait très bientôt perdre connaissance.

« Il n'aura pas le temps de vous blesser si vous le mettez immédiatement en sûreté, reprit-il néanmoins. Je l'ai juste tenu trop longtemps. Prenez-le Potter. »

Constatant l'hésitation du sorcier, Severus se résigna à utiliser sa dernière arme, quitte à nier ces paroles par la suite, les mettant sur le compte de son état actuel. Il leva un peu plus sa main vers le jeune homme et la posa contre la sienne, le forçant presque à attraper l'objet.

« Prenez-le et n'en parlez à personne. Je vous en supplie. »

Finalement, la main de Potter s'ouvrit et il y déposa le médaillon, y laissant sa paume jusqu'au moment où les doigts du jeune sorcier se refermèrent dessus. Satisfait, il laissa retomber son bras et ferma les yeux, se laissant enfin aller à la fatigue. Severus se sentit partir, ayant l'affreuse sensation que le lit disparaissait sous lui puis plus rien.


	5. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde, cela fait un moment dis donc. Même un très long moment je crois. La dernière fois remonte à…

…

…

Euh, aussi longtemps que ça ?

J'aimerais bien vous dire que mon absente est due à un internement dans un asile ou à un kidnapping par des extra-terrestres. Mais bon, avouons-le, je ne leurrerai personne avec ça.

Du coup, je m'excuse platement.

A genoux même si vous le souhaitez (mais ayez pitié, penser à ces petits genoux qui, eux, n'y sont pour rien).

J'ai été pas mal prise, entre mes études et mon travail en parallèle (plus des petits soucis du quotidien). Bon, comme tout le monde me direz-vous. Mais rassurez-vous ! Ma dernière année d'étude touche à sa fin et ça va déjà grandement allégée mon emploi du temps. Je vais pouvoir reprendre du service et vous évitez un aussi long moment d'attente. Le chapitre 5 est déjà bien avancé, pour ne pas dire qu'il est presque terminé. Néanmoins, je ne m'avance pas sur le délai de publication mais j'ai bon espoir pour la suite.

Surtout que je sais que vous êtes _légèrement _intrigué par mon histoire qui, pour l'instant, n'avance pas assez pour vous donner des explications. Ça viendra, je vous le promets. Et puis, je vous rassure, je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette histoire (connaissant déjà toutes les grandes lignes et ayant deux idées de fin, ça serait dommage tout de même !).

Sur ce, je vous réitère mes plus sincères excuses pour cette désertion et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il l'avait supplié.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, qu'un homme de cette envergure _supplie_. Et qu'il le supplie, _lui_ ! Dans son esprit, Rogue ne s'y serait jamais résolu, même face à la Mort elle-même. Cela ne concordait pas à l'image qu'il avait de son professeur. En un sens, cela le dérangeait un peu. Rogue lui semblait plus…humain, plus accessible. Comment Harry devait-il dorénavant se comporter avec cet homme qu'il avait toujours mis à part des autres ? S'il savait que Rogue voudra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, lui en serait incapable. Ca allait devenir un souvenir marquant de sa vie. Sûr qu'il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de son existence, quant bien même il aurait la mémoire défaillante.

Son armoire tressauta brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Harry y jeta un regard, mi-agacé, mi-anxieux. Dès qu'il était sortit de la chambre après l'évanouissement de son professeur de potion, il avait rangé le médaillon dans une bourse, sur laquelle il avait lancé un sortilège d'ancrage. Puis il l'avait placé tout au fond de sa valise, sous ses livres. Il l'avait cadenassé d'un autre sortilège puis l'avait difficilement glissé sous son armoire. Qui, depuis, ne cessait de tanguer. Il finit par coller les pieds au plancher pour la maintenir en place. Pour éviter d'ameuter du monde, il y jeta un sort de silence.

« _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a refilé ?_ » se demanda Harry en voyant l'armoire vibrer.

A priori, cela semblait dangereux. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de l'état de la main de Rogue. Ce drôle de médaillon était également enchanté. Il avait très vite réalisé qu'il y avait un puissant sort d'attirance dessus. S'il n'avait pas eu une poigne d'attrapeur, il se serait sûrement fait avoir, et encore il avait eu du mal à ne pas le lâcher. D'autant plus, qu'il avait dû se convaincre qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver avec une main carbonisée.

« _Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué encore une fois ?_ »

Pour que Rogue revienne dans son état actuel juste pour ce médaillon, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit important. Mais s'il était si important, pourquoi le lui confier ? Et surtout, _pourquoi_ lui avoir demandé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore ? C'était suspect. Surtout de la part d'un soit disant espion de leur camp. Harry n'avait pas détecté ne serait-ce que la moindre trace de traitrise dans les yeux de son professeur. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège de Voldemort.

Harry se leva de son lit en soupirant. C'était n'importe quoi. Bien qu'il ait passé son temps, depuis sa première année, à douter de la loyauté de son professeur, il savait, au fond de lui, que Rogue n'était pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que cette demande était particulièrement singulière. Harry devait bien l'avouer, s'il n'y avait eu cette supplique, il serait immédiatement allé voir Dumbledore. Peut-être pas pour lui donner le médaillon, mais pour le tenir informé.

Mais voilà, il y avait eu ce « _Je vous en supplie »_. Pourquoi y avait-il cédé ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Rogue un besoin désespéré qu'il ait confiance en lui. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait refusé. Non, mieux, il n'aurait pas dû aller le voir au préalable. Cela lui apprendra à être inquiet pour Rogue. Il voyait déjà des problèmes se profiler et il devait maintenant se battre contre sa conscience. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Rogue ? Ou fallait-il qu'il parle de cette histoire à Dumbledore ou, du moins, à ses meilleurs amis ? Cela reviendrait alors à ne pas respecter la promesse tacite qu'il avait faite en acceptant de prendre le médaillon. Sûr que son professeur ne lui aurait jamais donné s'il avait crû qu'il pourrait le trahir. D'ailleurs, ça serait un point qu'Harry devra éclaircir avec Rogue à son réveil. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance sur ce coup là ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'irait pas voir Dumbledore ? Certes, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas pris de décision mais ça restait une possibilité.

Bon sang, il se détestait tellement d'être comme ça. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'était pas aussi consciencieux, aussi respectueux de sa parole. Venez à Gryffondor, maison du courage et de la loyauté, vous serez intègre et honorable, qu'ils disaient ! Et bien, cela lui faisait une belle jambe maintenant. Il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi les Serpentards se foutaient de lui, avec ses grands principes. Eux, ils avaient compris que cela n'engendrait que des problèmes. Quoique Ron, lui, n'aurait jamais été dans sa situation. Il n'avait pas guetté comme lui le retour de Rogue et il se fichait de savoir dans quel état il était. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry s'en était préoccupé. Mais comment Harry aurait-il pu lui expliquer qu'en dépit de toutes ces années de remarques acerbes et de retenues injustifiées, Severus Rogue restait le plus impliqué dans sa sécurité ? L'espion lui avait bien souvent lancé au visage son dégoût de sa personne pour sa ressemblance – autant physique que mentale – avec son père. Harry savait que, s'il ne voulait pas sa mort, son professeur ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et il le comprenait d'autant plus qu'il ressentait la même chose. Et leur rancœur réciproque faisait que cette implication de sa part était d'autant plus impressionnante.

Harry décida finalement d'attendre. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il devait discuter avec Rogue. Il ne pouvait clairement pas juger la situation avec le peu d'éléments qu'il avait. Il l'avait déjà fait avant et combien de fois s'était-il trompé ? Il n'arrivait plus à compter. Cela ne lui coûtait rien de reporter sa décision pendant quelques jours. Avec les soins de Remus, son professeur serait rapidement remis sur pieds. Il lui suffisait donc d'attendre jusque là. C'était la décision la plus sage qu'il pouvait prendre à l'heure actuelle.

« _Et la plus facile surtout_, lui souffla sa conscience. _Tu as juste trop peur de prendre une décision tout seul. Pauvre petit qui est perdu sans quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main._ »

Harry se retint de lâcher un « Oh ! La ferme », conscient qu'il s'insurgerait lui-même et que ça serait franchement ridicule. Il devait quitter cette pièce avant d'en arriver à faire un débat avec son reflet dans la fenêtre. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas et il y avait sûrement du monde à la cuisine. Et du monde, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier Rogue et son foutu médaillon. Après un dernier regard à son armoire tremblotante, il quitta la chambre. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il espéra que ses sortilèges tiennent le coup le temps du dîner.

« Harry, te voilà enfin ! sourit Molly en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Viens donc aider Ron et Hermione à préparer les légumes. »

Ces derniers lui firent un petit signe de bienvenue, occupés à couper des tomates et – oh misère – des courgettes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Molly ait eut le temps de remplir la réserve de ces choses là ? Harry se glissa sur le banc en face d'Hermione. Ron, à sa droite, lui tendit un couteau, l'air ennuyé. Il détestait faire la cuisine et encore plus lorsque sa mère restait dans les parages.

« Qui sera là pour le repas ce soir ? demanda Harry tout en attrapant plusieurs tomates.

\- Nous serons peu, lui répondit Molly. Maintenant que tu es en sécurité et que Severus n'est plus dans la nature, beaucoup sont repartis. Il reste Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Arthur et les jumeaux. D'ailleurs, ils devraient être là pour vous aider. Je vais les chercher. Hermione, ma chérie, si tu pouvais t'occuper des pommes de terre. »

Harry la regarda quitter la cuisine et commença un décompte. Hermione, une fois que Molly eut disparut dans les escaliers, se tourna vers lui en posant son couteau.

« Ron ma dit que tu avais rendu visite à Rogue. Alors, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Quatre secondes.

Et bien, elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Ron cesser de travailler pour le regarder. Ah ! Finalement, aurait-il changé d'avis à propos de Rogue ou était-ce une trop bonne occasion pour lui de ne pas cuisiner ? Connaissant son meilleur ami, la réponse n'était sûrement pas la première hypothèse.

« Harry ! s'agaça Hermione en le voyant garder le silence. Ne te fait pas désirer. Que s'est-il passé lorsque tu l'as vu ? »

Sur le coup, il fut tenté de lui dire la vérité. Ca serait tellement plus simple de partager ses doutes avec eux. Mais il se souvint de sa décision d'attendre d'en avoir discuté avec Rogue avant d'ébruiter quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, cela lui était étrange de mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles, il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il aurait besoin de leur cacher quelque chose. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Que Merlin maudisse Rogue et sa supplique pour l'avoir compromis. Mais il s'y tint tout de même.

« Il avait déjà perdu connaissance. » Répondit-il donc simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Si Harry arrivait facilement à lire le mensonge dans les yeux des autres, il savait aussi que les siens n'étaient pas très compliqués à découvrir. C'est pourquoi, par mesure de prudence, il prit le parti de parler le moins possible. Il valait mieux éviter de s'embrouiller dans de longues explications. Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de lui jeter un regard suspicieux.

« Vraiment ? »

Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'elle était un radar à mensonge ou un truc dans le genre ? Fallait-il qu'elle aussi sache décrypter le regard des gens ? A moins que ce soit sa curiosité – maladive selon son point de vue – qui la pousse à toujours mettre en doute ses réponses. Harry retint un soupire. Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant qu'elle ne soit certaine qu'il dise la vérité. Il adorait Hermione mais qu'est-ce que cela l'agaçait lorsqu'elle prenait cet air têtu. Pas de doute, c'était une Gryffondor.

« Pourtant, reprit-elle, Arthur nous a dit qu'il était encore conscient quand il a quitté la chambre. Tu y es allé immédiatement. Ne me dis pas qu'il a eu le temps de s'évanouir entre temps. »

Harry ne supportait pas lorsqu'Hermione mettait sa parole en doute. Certes, elle avait raison de le faire sur ce coup là mais cela n'empêche, ça avait le don de l'énerver.

« Non, tu as raison, il dansait la gigue sur son lit ! ironisa Harry d'un ton agacé. Honnêtement Hermione, tu penses que Rogue m'aurait laissé entrer dans la chambre impunément pour me laisser le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable au lieu de me menacer de tortures inimaginables ? »

Ron approuva vivement, surement dans l'espoir de mettre fin à cette dispute naissante mais Hermione ignora royalement son intervention. Elle continua à regarder Harry sans ciller, pas totalement convaincue.

« Le connaissant, même à l'article de la mort, continua Harry, il serait capable de me lancer un impardonnable pour me tenir éloigné de lui. »

Ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait à bien y penser s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui refiler un médaillon qui semblait être une bombe à retardement. Mais ça, Hermione ne le savait pas. Elle savait donc que sa réflexion était parfaitement sensée. Rogue avait déjà du se faire violence pour faire appel aux membres de l'Ordre à l'aide alors il n'aurait pas pût supporter que Harry le voie dans cet état. Il vit bien qu'Hermione hésitait mais elle ne pouvait pas nier ce fait.

Remus entra dans la cuisine, empêchant sa meilleure amie de renchérir. Ron reprit le travail alors qu'Hermione persistait à fixer Harry, comme si elle cherchait à le sonder. Ce dernier prit le parti de l'ignoré. Il se tourna vers le lycanthrope qui lui sourit.

« Je vois que Molly vous a recruté pour le dîner. Sachez que vous aller sûrement vous occuper de tout, elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les jumeaux. »

Ron lâcha un soupir désespéré avant de marmonner des phrases inintelligibles. Harry crû entendre plusieurs fois le mot « traître » et il se retint de rire.

« Il sont passés maître dans l'art de se cacher. » l'informa Harry, amusé.

Remus ne put qu'approuver en souriant. Il passa derrière le jeune homme et en profita pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Il la serra un instant avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Harry appréciait beaucoup ce geste simple que lui offrait Remus dès qu'il le pouvait. D'autant plus ici, à Square Grimmauld. Quant bien même le loup avait été affecté par la disparition de Sirius, il n'en avait pas oublié le chagrin d'Harry. Bien qu'auparavant, il ait été d'un grand soutien, cela s'était intensifié à la mort de son parrain. Et, surtout, Harry n'oubliait pas que dorénavant, il était son dernier lien avec sa famille. Certes, il y avait bien Rogue qui avait connu ses parents, mais Harry ne se voyait pas discuter tranquillement du passé avec son professeur de potion. Non seulement ce dernier l'aurait envoyé balader, mais avant il lui aurait sûrement rappelé combien il détestait son père en lâchant des remarques blessantes.

« Alors qu'avez-vous prévu ce soir, à part cuisiner ? leur demanda Remus.

\- Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse puisque l'on est enfermé ici ? » répondit Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre tout de même. Remus lâcha un rire en ouvrant un placard en hauteur. Il farfouilla dedans avant d'en ouvrir un autre, n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« A vos âges – Merlin, cela ne rajeunit pas – je peux vous assurer qu'avec James et Sirius nous trouvions toujours quoi faire pour nous occuper, même enfermé entre quatre murs. Est-ce que vous savez où sont rangées les tasses ? Depuis que Molly a pris ses habitudes ici, je ne retrouve plus rien. »

Ron rougit d'embarras pour sa mère alors qu'Harry eut un sourire amusé. Hermione se détourna de ce dernier et lui désigna le placard sous l'évier. Remus grogna d'agacement.

« Quelle idée de les ranger là. »

Il en sortit deux tasses et referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Hermione l'observa un moment avant d'oser lui demander pour qui était la deuxième.

« Pour Severus lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je sais qu'il va vouloir s'ingurgiter des tonnes de potion alors je compte lui proposer du thé pour faire passer le goût. La dernière fois, je lui ai fait du chocolat mais il a refusé de le boire. Alors, je tente autre chose.

\- Peut-être, dit Harry dans un sourire, qu'il ne veut rien boire du tout. Je crois que Rogue est capable de boire les potions les plus affreuses gustativement parlant sans broncher. »

Remus le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Et Harry comprit très bien ce que son expression disait : « _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?_ ». Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne désespère pas d'arriver un jour à mes fins, finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vais aller veiller le mourant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit remarquer Harry, trouvant également que cette remarque était étrange de la part de Remus. Cela lui faisait plutôt penser à Sirius.

-Peut-être, mais le terme que j'ai employé est proche de la réalité.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda Ron, surpris qu'on veuille rester au chevet d'un tel homme.

Remus lui jeta un regard où Harry put lire des reproches tacites.

« Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et que personne ne s'est proposé. Et que, malgré ce que pensent Severus et les autres, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre lui. »

Harry était tenté de lui proposer de s'en charger. Il attendait le réveil de son professeur avec impatience afin de lui poser des questions sur l'étrange médaillon. Il était tenté d'ajouter à sa liste des interrogations sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il revienne dans un état pareil. Cependant, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se ferait renvoyé sur les roses s'il osait cela.

Il se retint néanmoins. Après tout, s'il se proposait de lui-même pour veiller Rogue, Hermione n'allait définitivement pas le lâcher. Cela aurait semblé trop étrange. Et ca aurait suffit pour sa meilleure amie d'en déduire qu'il savait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Après tout, si Hermione savait qu'une infime partie de lui – toute petite, minuscule même – respectait le professeur de potion, elle savait aussi qu'il se refusait de s'en approcher plus que nécessaire. Alors, il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et regarda Remus quitter la cuisine après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée.

« Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller quand ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers eux.

-Bonne question, » lui répondit Hermione en jetant à nouveau un regard à Harry.

Ce dernier s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Il voyait bien qu'elle mettait sa parole en doute. Qu'elle pensait qu'il avait eu une discussion avec leur professeur. Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait en être aussi sûre. Certes, il n'était pas un bon menteur. Loin de là même. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression de se trahir lorsqu'il lui avait répondu que Rogue était inconscient lors de sa visite. Il se leva pour aller chercher le sac de pomme de terre dans la remise et les étala sur la table, espérant que cela serait un message assez clair pour Hermione.

.

.

Voldemort était furieux. Entre la défaite de ses Mangemorts incompétents et la traitrise de celui qu'il croyait le plus loyal parmi ses serviteurs, il expérimentait un nouvel état de fureur. Il ne savait même plus sur quoi se défouler. Rien ne l'apaisait. Ni la scène macabre dans le salon, ni la torture de ses prisonniers dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy n'avaient réussi à le calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui, ne demandant qu'à sortir, et il avait beaucoup de mal à la contenir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'échappe et qu'elle tue tous ceux sur son passage. A son grand désespoir, il avait encore besoin des larbins présents au manoir, quand bien même ils étaient incapable de remplir une mission correctement.

Il allait retrouver Severus et se faire un plaisir de lui faire payer sa trahison. Mais surtout, au-delà de sa vengeance personnelle, il devait l'interroger. Pour qui avait-il agi en lui volant son médaillon ? Dumbledore ou… l'Autre ? Voldemort n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel cas était le pire à envisager. Dans le premier cas, bien qu'il ne craignait pas que le vieux fou n'arrive à ouvrir le médaillon – ou en ait même l'envie – il aurait du mal à le récupérer. En revanche, dans le second cas, Severus allait vouloir le donner à ce sale gamin de Potter et ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier n'arrive à lever le sortilège. Mais il avait encore une chance de le reprendre avant. Il allait devoir intervenir personnellement pour retrouver le garçon, puisque ses Mangemorts en étaient incapables. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début d'ailleurs. Après tout, ces derniers ne faisaient que lui prouver depuis son retour leur incompétence. S'il n'avait pas eu un problème plus urgent à régler – comme déménager ses Horcruxes – Potter serait déjà dans ses cachots.

Encore fallait-il qu'il découvre où se trouvait la planque de l'Ordre. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se trouver chez les Weasley. Tous savaient que Potter y passait ses vacances. Et puisque c'était de notoriété publique, le garçon ne s'y trouvait pas. S'il avait su que Severus le trahirait, il l'aurait obligé à dire où elle était située, sans se préoccuper du serment inviolable qu'il avait dû prêter à la demande de Dumbledore. C'était son rôle important qui l'avait empêché de lui faire trahir son serment. Cela lui apprendra : ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'était une leçon qu'il avait apprit depuis longtemps. Il allait d'ailleurs faire une petite introspection parmi ses troupes. Une bonne séance de légimancie et de torture lui permettrait de faire le point entre ses fidèles et les éventuels traîtres.

Et il allait commencer par Lucius Malefoy. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Severus. S'il pouvait avoir des informations de quelqu'un, c'était bien de lui. Et la torture serait un petit bonus, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se venger de Severus pour l'heure. Il le fit appeler dans son bureau.

Quand Lucius se présenta, il était plus pâle que jamais – son numéro dans le salon en devait être la raison. Le voir trembler tellement violemment qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout calma un peu sa colère. C'était un spectacle tout à fait intéressant et s'il avait su que ca serait le remède pour contrôler sa pulsion meurtrière, il serait sans doute allé faire un tour parmi ses Mangemorts. Beaucoup devaient être dans le même état que le « grand » Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier allait s'agenouiller mais, avec un sourire mauvais, il lui ordonna de rester debout. Il n'allait certainement pas lui laisser la possibilité de prendre un appui au sol. Au diable le protocole et les marques de respect, c'était bien plus plaisant à le voir si effrayé et si faible. S'il faisait attention, il était certain qu'il pourrait l'entendre claquer des genoux.

« Lucius, dit-il dans un sifflement, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? »

Il s'approcha de lui et il entendit avec satisfaction le Mangemort déglutir. Il commença à lui tourner autour, sa baguette dans la main le démangeant affreusement. Quel sort allait-il lui lancer en premier ?

Lucius se força à maintenir son regard face à lui – tenté de suivre les mouvements de son Maître pour anticiper un quelconque sortilège. Il essaya de maîtriser son corps qui voulait concurrencer de la gelée. Quel traître celui-là ! Le sorcier savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. Ca ne pouvait pas être pour l'opération, la chose ayant été réglée dans son salon. Alors, à moins que quelqu'un l'ait vu lancer le sort de confusion à Bellatrix – que Merlin l'en préserve – il l'appelait pour Severus. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas avouer qu'il le savait au risque de se trahir. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se trahisse. Déjà qu'il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette entrevue, ca serait pire s'il se compromettait. Il avait toujours crû qu'il avait connu toute la cruauté du Lord. Mais dorénavant, il n'en était plus sûr. Surtout lorsqu'il pensait au corps inerte et ensanglanté qui se faisait enterrer dans son jardin. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour sortir vivant de cette pièce.

Un sort l'envoya vers le mur d'en face, contre lequel son nez s'éclata. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses lèvres et son menton. Lucius n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que déjà il se faisait propulser en arrière. Il glissa sur le sol et se cogna contre la porte. Voldemort se posta face à lui, le toisant avec un regard noir.

« Quand je pose une question, dit-il énervé, on y répond ! Ou devrais-je couper ta langue afin de te permettre de justifier ton silence ?

-Non Maître. » Balbutia Lucius.

En cet instant, il se sentait misérable. Il se serait fustigé pour son comportement s'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air. Voldemort en serait parfaitement capable. Il se redressa pour tenter d'avoir une posture plus convenable mais il ne devait pas avoir très fier allure avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son visage en sang. Quoique, pour l'heure, il s'en sortait bien. Vu l'état dans lequel était son Seigneur, ca ne serait plus le cas dans quelque temps.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, se demandant à quelle question Lucius avait répondu avec son non. Il observa son visage mais il ne put rien lire d'autre que de la terreur. Cela n'allait pas grandement l'aider. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensif avant de décider de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et s'il constatait que son Mangemort mentait, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui faire regretter dans la seconde.

« Severus Rogue. »

Lucius n'eut aucune première réaction. Il continua de le fixer, encore tremblant face à la colère sourde qui transparaissait dans ses yeux rouges. Il finit néanmoins par prendre un air surpris. Qui se traduisit par un petit froncement de sourcil, comme pour souligner son incompréhension. Niveau jeu d'acteur, il pouvait repasser. Lucius cachait quelque chose, il devait juste déterminer si cela concernait son affaire. Il restait également à savoir si sa « loyauté » à Severus était plus importante que sa soumission à sa personne. Il pouvait utiliser immédiatement la légimancie mais, honnêtement, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. Le test pouvait commencer.

« Sais-tu où il se trouve ? »

Lucius allait secouer la tête pour répondre mais se retint en repensant à la menace de Voldemort. Surtout, ne pas lui donner l'occasion de la mettre en pratique.

« Non Maître » Répéta-t-il.

Il ne tenta pas de camoufler les trémolos de sa voix, espérant ainsi amadouer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier adorait voir la peur qu'il provoquait chez ses fidèles. Néanmoins, cela ne le dérida nullement.

« _Merlin que j'aimerais être à la place de Severus actuellement, _pensa-t-il en frémissant sous le regard rougeoyant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Je suis sur qu'il est tranquille au QG et qu'il ne doit pas avoir la moindre pensée pour son meilleur ami qui risque de se faire tuer par un mage noir psychopathe possédant un saleté de reptile mutant qui mange des membres humains._ _Manquerait plus qu'il y ait pris goût ce monstre. Avec la chance que j'ai, il va vouloir me croquer si par miracle je sors vivant de cet entretien."_

Il retint une grimace a cette pensée. Merlin ne pouvait pas être si cruel n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il se disait que sa vie était définitivement désastreuse, Voldemort lui envoya un Doloris. Lucius gémit et bascula lourdement en arrière. Son corps entier se contracta sous l'assaut du sortilège. Son Maître attendit, jusqu'à le voir se recroqueviller en hurlant. Puis il leva sa baguette et le sort cessa. Lucius, le corps endolori et le souffle court, se redressa péniblement et se repositionna face à Voldemort. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui :

« Tu as tout intérêt à répondre honnêtement à la prochaine question si tu ne veux pas rejoindre Jugson dans l'estomac de Nagini. »

Lucius eut un haut le coeur en renvoyant la scène, avec lui en rôle principal, et il se retint péniblement de vomir sur les chaussures de son Lord, conscient que ça serait une _très, très _mauvaise idée. Voldemort, sans se préoccuper de l'état de son Mangemort, passa le bout de sa baguette sur son cou.

« Ce sera la première chose que je couperai, reprit-il, implacable, avec un air mauvais. Ensuite... »

Sa baguette descendit sur son torse. La respiration de Lucius se bloqua et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler comment respirer. Voldemort s'arrêta lorsque la pointe désigna sa virilité.

« Pendant que tu te décomposeras du fait des sucs gastriques de Nagini, je m'en prendrais à ta descendance. Imagine donc comment j'empêcherai Draco de poursuivre ta lignée. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. »

Voldemort recula de plusieurs pas pour constater l'effet de ses paroles sur son Mangemort. Il regarda avec une certaine satisfaction le choc se peindre sur le visage de Lucius. Ce dernier, perdu dans un brouillard de peur, réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revenir après la mission. Il aurait fallu qu'il fasse fuir sa famille et qu'il disparaisse un long moment.

« _Maudit sois-tu Severus avec ton casse précipité ! Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que je comprenne dans quel merdier j'allais me retrouver ? Y a intérêt à ce que, cette fois, ce soit la bonne, histoire que je ne subisse pas ça pour rien ! _»

« Sais-tu pourquoi je recherche Severus ? »

Lucius devait bien l'avouer : il fut tenté de parler. Finir dans l'estomac de Nagini n'était clairement pas un de ses plans de carrière. Néanmoins, il se contint. Trahir son meilleur ami et Lui par la même occasion ? Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il n'avait pas tout supporté - les meurtres, les tortures, les insomnies - pour tout sacrifier parce qu'il avait peur de mourir. Il avait toujours su que c'était une probabilité lorsqu'il avait rejoint Voldemort après Sa disparition. Certes, il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle méthode de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand bien même, cela ne changeait rien. La finalité était la même. Alors, avec une pensée pour la virilité de son fils, il répondit :

« Je l'ignore Maître. »

Voldemort tiqua. Lucius était-il assez stupide pour oser lui mentir ou disait-il la vérité ? Honnêtement, il ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Il leva sa baguette et le sort fusa. Lucius s'y attendait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se crisper en voyant l'éclair rouge. Voldemort regarda son Mangemort se recroqueviller une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Il était perdu, du fait, il ne profita pas du spectacle. Il se mit à tourner autour du corps tremblant, n'écoutant les gémissements que d'une oreille distraite.

Lucius était un trouillard. Il avait peur de perdre sa position sociale, son argent, sa famille et sa vie. Ce qui arriverait si Voldemort le décidait. Il n'y avait, de ce fait, aucune raison pour qu'il lui mente. N'est ce pas ?

Oui, Lucius était un trouillard. _Et _un Serpentard. Ce qui signifiait qu'il se rangeait toujours du côté des plus forts. En l'occurrence, lui. Quel intérêt aurait-il de le trahir ? Il n'imaginait pas la famille Malefoy se rallier à Potter ou à Dumbledore. Il connaissait parfaitement la haine de Lucius envers le directeur de Poudlard. Et ne parlons pas du jeune Harry qui n'avait eu de cesse d'humilier sa progéniture depuis son arrivé dans le monde magique. Et en ce qui concernait l'Autre ? Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il avait disparu. Lucius ne pouvait décemment pas se ranger du côté d'un abonné absent et sans puissance. Ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui et sa famille. Severus avait pu le faire - si on supposait qu'il n'avait pas agi pour Dumbledore. Après tout, qu'avait-il à sauvegarder à part sa vie ? Mais Lucius n'était pas Severus. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison _logique_ qui justifierait la trahison de Lucius Malefoy. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose d'important ?

Il leva le sortilège et s'arrêta devant Lucius qui tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Voldemort l'observa un moment. Lucius n'était pas le plus fidèle de ses Mangemorts, il le savait - la première fois il avait retourné sa veste à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne l'avait pas _trop_ puni puisque aujourd'hui ses relations lui étaient utiles. Mais Lucius allait là où ses intérêts se trouvaient. Pourrait-il se tromper en pensant que les intérêts de Lucius étaient parallèles aux siens ? Et quand bien même, cela le pousserait-il jusqu'à la trahison ? En sachant les risques que cela comportait ? Lucius ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Quoique...

Voldemort releva le menton de Lucius du bout de sa baguette et plongea son regard rouge dans le sien plus métallique. Il en avait assez ! Il pénétra son esprit pour y trouver une réponse. Une grande satisfaction le prit lorsqu'il vit une grimace de douleur tordre le visage de son Mangemort.

Lucius sentit l'intrusion de son Maître comme si on lui ouvrait le crâne. Il retint un cri et tenta de dissimuler ses pensées à Voldemort. Mais celui-ci fouillait sans ménagement, s'assurant au passage de lui faire le plus de mal possible, mais ne trouvant rien d'intéressant pour l'heure. La douleur amplifiait à chaque instant, Lucius n'arrivant plus à contrôler ses cris. Il sentait que ses barrières allaient s'écrouler face à ce viol mental et il ne fallait surtout pas que son Seigneur apprenne pour Lui. Néanmoins, s'il avouait savoir quelque chose à propos de Severus, il y avait de grande chance pour que Voldemort pousse plus loin les recherches pour être sûr qu'il ne camouflait rien d'autre. Il était acculé et surtout, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous le traitement mental que lui infligeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sous une impulsion, Lucius se mordit durement la langue, ravalant ses cris, et un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. La douleur fut si violente que son esprit se focalisa dessus. Et il comprit. Plus il se ferait mal, et moins ses pensées seraient éparpillés.

Voldemort grimaça, se retrouvant presque projeter en dehors de l'esprit de Lucius. Ce dernier devait forcément cacher quelque chose pour se battre à se point contre lui. Alors, il se concentra et poussa un peu plus les barrières mentales de son Mangemort. Et il tomba enfin sur quelque chose…d'intéressant. Ainsi, Lucius avait protégé le gamin Potter et il avait fait échouer la mission ? Quel petit traître ! Il fut tenté de le tuer sur le champ. Parce que, avouons-le, cela lui aurait fait un bien fou. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il avait une bien meilleure idée.

Lucius sentit avec surprise Voldemort se retirer de son esprit. Avec un soulagement certain, il cessa de se mordre. Il eut quelque difficulté, ses dents semblaient être collées à sa langue du fait du sang. Pour éviter de cracher sur les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce qui serait une très mauvaise chose - il se força à déglutir. Ce fut une bonne idée puisque, dès qu'il se redressa, Voldemort lui jeta un Doloris.

Lucius hurla, postillonnant sur le sol, y laissant des gouttes rouges. C'était trop pour son corps qui allait finir par se briser. Il était trop faible après la séance de légimancie. Il s'affala sur le sol, ses muscles crispés à la limite de la rupture. Par Merlin, si cela continuait, il allait mourir. Puis tout cessa.

« Tu peux partir. » déclara Voldemort.


End file.
